A New Life, A New You, A New Love
by bL00dSuCknQT
Summary: SAME AS ANY, ANL, ANL; just fixed up a bit. DracoOC (again, imagine her as you if you wish). A 14 year old California girl is transferred to Hogwarts. If she doesn't learn what she needs to in time, she's stuck with the little kids! Tutor? Guess who.
1. MOVING!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Alright, so this is A New Life, A New You, A New Love now because...oh just because! Anyway, I'm doing the same thing as I did to PitPaLitH, and I think you'll be able to tell when you read it. Oh, and by the way, the girl (or it could be you, however you want to interpret her) is in her 5th year, Draco's in his 6th. If I have any information wrong, please tell me, because I heard that people in England can't drive until they're 17...if that's not true, just tell me and I'll put the change in there, and please don't feel offended if I say anything offensive!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, anyone, anywhere or any whatever you recognize! If I seem to have stolen someone's plot, please forgive me, sometimes people think alike without meaning to!

**Prologue: Moving!**

"DADDY! You are totally NOT being fair at all! I love it here, why do we have to move?!" I shout, obviously not very pleased with the choice your dear father made.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but we have no choice,"he replied calmly. "The United States is not the place for us, London is the best place for us to go."

"Oh, yeah, uh huh. What about my life?! What's so bad about our country!  I kinda want to finish my high school and college education here!" I exclaim. "And my driver's licence!" I realize what I just said. "OMIGOD! MY DRIVER'S LICENCE! I DON'T GET TO DRIVE UNTIL I'M LIKE 17 OR SOMETHING! HERE I CAN GET MY PERMIT WHEN I'M 15, I DON'T WANNA WAIT TIL 17! YOU SOOOOOO CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Lydia, please calm down! I'm sorry, but your uncle has a job for me there. You know that layoffs here caused me to be unemployed. Please understand that it's for the best," Daddy pleads. "Plus, Uncle Edward's best friend is a teacher at the school you'll be attending. He will show you around and make sure you'll feel safe."

'Safe, my ass....' I look at my father, realizing how hurt he looks. 'Oh well, at least I'll get to meet hot guys with sexy British accents, there is not even ONE decent guy at my school,' I think to myself. I sigh and ask, "Fine... so this is a public school, right?" He stiffens. I open my mouth in shock and fury. "Oh crap... You're NOT telling me this is a private school, are you?!"

"Actually, I think you better read the note yourself, sweetheart," he says, handing me a letter addressed to me. I take it and my eyes widen as I read the letter aloud:

_"Dear Ms. White,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although you are already overage for our first years, the first few months will be taught by Severus Snape. He will teach you everything you should have learned over the past 5 years. If you successfully learn all you need to know, you will join your peers in your 5th year. If not, you will be put with the younger students.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.   
Sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress."_

I pause, totally weirded out. "This is a joke, right Daddy? Witchcraft and Wizardry? What the hell is this?"

"It's true, honey. This is all real. You're going to a school where you'll be learning spells, things like that,"he says gently, placing his warm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. I survived it, but of course I never told you because I wanted to keep you away from all of it. Magic is a dangerous..."

"NO! Stop! This isn't real!" I shout, wrenching my way out of my father's grasp. I fall onto the couch, sobbing. He slowly steps over to me, then wraps his arms around me. "I thought high school would be bad enough..."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, everything will be ok. Now you just go up to bed and go to sleep, ok?" I nod, get up, and start slowly making my way to the staircase. Brownie, my little puppy, came up to me and begged to be held, and I smiled sadly, picking her up and taking her to my room.

When I reach my room, I reread the letter, making sure I read it correctly, wondering who this Snape was. 'Probably that dude who Daddy was talking about,' I think to myself as I plop myself into bed. 'My God... I can't believe this... I know I've always said that I wanted to leave this hellhole, but still... I don't think I was ever serious...' Brownie nuzzled her way into my arms again and rested her head on my lap. I pet her head lightly, put the letter down on my table, and find the picture of me and my closest friends all bunched up together making funny faces. I pick it up, feeling heartbroken as tears silently fall down my cheeks. 'I don't wannna leave them... why do these things always have to happen to me. First, mom leaves for that fucking bastard, my grades fall, now this... Goddamn it!' I put it back down, put on my pajamas, then slip into bed, wincing about the fact of having to tell all my friends about this.

**_1 month later_**

I stare lovingly at the cards my friends made for me for my good-bye party just last week. I'm so happy I have so many friends who love and care about me. I remember all my friends that were there: Sarah, Lindsay, Vicki, Megan, Reggie, and many other older and younger friends. The good-bye was the worst. All my girlfriends hugged me tightly, never wanting to let go. Some cried, some didn't. The guys, of course, they just hugged me like we'd see each other again, but I knew they would all miss me. All except my best guy friend, Brandon: he was on the verge of tears when he knew I was leaving. I giggle to myself, remembering the look on his face when I told him in person that I was leaving.

I look up, finding myself staring at the back of an airplane seat. Then, looking out my window, I find myself looking at the Atlantic Ocean itself. I smile to myself, then begin floating off into dreamland, the moonlight shining on the smooth waves of the ocean beneath me.

_**2 hours later**_

"Ed!" Dad exclaims.

"Rob!" Uncle Ed shouts back as they hug.

"And my dear Lydia, how have you been?" Ed smiles and I can't help but smile back and give him a hug. I only remember meeting him once in my life, but that was years ago. Back then, he used to really scare me, but now that I'm more mature, I've grown to love him.

"I've been ok, how about you?" I grin.

"Absolutely fantastic! Come along now, there's much to talk about!" Ed exclaims as he drags us along. (A/N: I'm gonna skip through all that airport stuff because I don't think you guys would really wanna read stuff like that, now would you)

_**1 hour later**_

I step out of my uncle's BMW as I take a look at my surroundings, surprised and totally giddy. "Omigod, so this is our place?!" I squeal. "This place is so awesome!" I look at the burgundy colored house which looked like it was built just days ago.

"Spoken like a true California girl," laughs Ed.

I giggle back, "But of course! What did you expect?"

Daddy smiles widely and says, "Alright, honey, drop off your things in your room, then we'll go shopping for your school things."

I pause. "Wait, before we left, didn't we already get my binders and stuff like that?"

He lets a grin crawl up his face. "Yeah, we got that stuff, but we didn't get your other school things."

"That's right, babe, we gotta get you to Diagon Alley!" shouts Ed.

"Uh...ok?" I say, confused. I take a few of my suitcases up to my new room, finding that the movers were helping.

One of them smiles at me, takes the suitcases, and says, "Go on, we can take care of the rest." I smile back, thank him, then hop back down the stairs and go into the family room, where Daddy and Ed were waiting for me. Although I'm nervous about the fact I'm going to a school in which I know NOTHING about, I'm excited.

"Ready to go?" Ed asked.

"Ready when you are!" I replied excitedly.

A/N: Ok, so no Draco...cries...Don't worry! He'll come by very soon! Please please PLEASE review! And please no flames because I get hurt real easily. Just constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks!!!!


	2. So WHERE Are We Going and WHY?

A/N: Howdy! Ok, here's the next chapter. A few people reviewed ...-tear tear-, but that's ok because I already had like 50 before, so I'm cool.  Oh, and if this Lydia girls seems a little on the weird side, don't mind her, cuz I'm trying to make her as realistic as I can.

Disclaimer: This will be the only time I'll say it because I don't think many people read these things....so I own NADA except the plot.

**Chapter One: So _Where_ Are We Going and _Why_?**

"So, where are we going again?" I ask them, hearing Brownie's scared barks as she runs around her new residence.

"By a portkey, Lydia," Daddy replies.

"A _what_ key?" I ask.

"A portkey," Ed repeats, holding out a pair of shades.

"Ok, those Gucci shades don't look anything like a key, and what is this key supposed to do?" I feel really confused now. 'Are they supposed to unlock something?  Cuz they sure as hell don't look like they would...or could...UGH! Confusion is _not_ fun at all!'

Uncle Ed laughs. "Babe, just hold on tight, because we're going for a ride!' I raise an eyebrow at my overly-excited uncle. "Just hold on the the sunglasses!" he says. Daddy grabs a hold onto the glasses and motions for me to do the same.

I roll my eyes. "Ok, whatever you guys say," I say, bored. I grab a hold of the glasses, and I see Uncle Ed look at his watch and countdown.

"Three..."

"Wait...What's supposed-"

"Two..."

"-to happen?"

"One..."

'Oh shit.'

All of a sudden, I feel myself rushing forward faster than I ever thought possible. 'Holy crap, is this one of those freaky rocket cars or something?! AHHH!' Houses pass by, then shops, and finally we stop just as suddenly as we started in front of this weird looking place. I would've never guessed this place existed if I was one of the passerby. Uncle Ed puts away the glasses, then opens the creaky door and lets me in first. I look around the place wide eyed, seeing all these creepy looking people giving me a look as if I was foreign.

"Come on, Lydia, this way," Daddy says.

I obediently follow as I look around this cold, dark tavern. 'People are also dressed differently,' I realize. 'Oh, dude, have they ever heard of jeans? I hope I don't have to wear stuff like that...ugh!' I go through a back door, then you find yourself trapped with Daddy and Ed with a large family. I see the man of the family tap a... wand 'Omigod! There are actual _wands_! Oh, this is so _freaking awesome_!' on the brick wall in a weird pattern. I gasp as I see the bricks begin to move, then create an archway to go through. I see the family walk on through, then Uncle Ed begins to follow them.

Seeing how I wasn't moving, Daddy says, "Come on, honey, don't be afraid!" He pushes me forward a bit, and still wide eyed, I walk through and into a wonderful road full of shops. I look around, fascinated by all that was going on around me, from the people's clothing (which were similar to the cloaks the people in the tavern were wearing) to the owls' turning their heads toward my direction. I have a crazy grin on my face as I spin around, looking at as much as I possibly can. Daddy smiles, then tells me, "Alright, Lydia, we're have some serious shopping to do!"

_**4 hours later**_

Exhausted, I come out of the pet shop, holding a cage in my hands. In there contained the most beautiful owl I've ever seen. He reminded me so much of Brownie that I insisted on having him, from his brown feathers to the look in his eyes. I decided to name him Chocolate, since no other name seemed to fit him. Uncle Ed and Daddy have come out of the shop, holding absolutely nothing.

"Wait, what happened to all my stuff?!" I cry, looking for everything I _just_ bought.

"Don't worry!" laughs Ed. "Ever heard of shrinking charms?"

"Uh....not really!" I say, pouting playfully. Uncle Ed snorts.  "Come on, Eddy, this is totally NOT funny!" He laughs even harder, my own father joining with his own sniggering. I pout, roll my eyes, then hand Chocolate to them. I turn around and begin strolling my way back while I mutter under my breath, "Men."

Suddenly, I run into a tall figure, losing my balance and shrieking as I fall, landing straight on my bottom. I hear the figure, obviously a man, hiss, "Watch where you're going, you blind little girl!"

I manage to stutter an apology, then look straight into the eyes of this stranger. I freeze right where I stand, this man glaring at my with more malice than I ever thought possible. With long white hair, his cold blue eyes seem to look deep into my soul in an uncomfortable way.

"Malfoy," I hear my dad say icily from behind.

"White," the man called Malfoy replied. "I suggest you keep that filthy daughter of yours up on her toes...Who knows who could be after her..."

"What the hell did you just call me?" I say ferociously. "I don't appreciate those kind of comments."

He smirks. "Figures, you sure have one hell of a mouth... So much like your mother..."

"Don't you _dare_ even say that, I have no mother!" I growl, rage filling every cell in your body. I feel my father's grip on my shoulder, feeling him retrain me.

"Back off, Malfoy, just leave the her alone," my dad says with a calm but dangerous voice. Malfoy just grunts, glares at me one last time, then twirls around, his cloak following him. My father finally releases my shoulders. However, I notice a boy not much older than me also following the cruel man, his cold gray eyes searching through my own. An odd shiver goes up my spine as he nods to me as if saying 'We'll meet again'.

I glare at the two disappearing backs, then say, "Who the hell are those people?."

Ed sighs, "Look, love, lets not talk about it now, ok? Here, let's go to one of the ice cream shops down here and have a little treat before we leave, alright?"

"I'm not in the mood," I state angrily. Then I feel Ed's warm and comforting hand on my shoulder, turning me around to force me to look at him.

"Look, Lydia, those are the Malfoys. They don't really have the greatest history with us, considering the fact your great-great-great grandmother did something very hurtful to the Malfoy family when she was young," he recites. "I wish I could tell you what, but I do not know myself. None of our family knows, and no one in the Malfoy family knows, either. They're just taking out the anger on us because they just want to feel more powerful"

"Honey, you're gonna just have to _try_ to forget what happened today, ok?" Daddy says tenderly. I look at him, emotionless, then nod slowly. "Now, how about that ice cream?"

_**September 1st**_

I hear the annoying buzz of my _glorious_ alarm clock. I groan, twist and turn, when I realize, 'Oh shit, it's the first day of school!!' I quickly scramble out of bed and put on the outfit I picked out for the day: my favorite shirt, which was pink and said in white letters "Whatever you can do...I can do BETTER", my most comforable jeans, and my pink and white Roxys. I check myself in the mirror, grabbing my blue Jansport and immediately grab my hairbrush and quickly brush out my bed hair. I decide to put on a bit of my watermelon lip gloss and run a thin line of black eyeliner under each eye. I take a last look at my new room, then put on my backpack, grab my suitcase, and run down the stairs.

"Good morning," says Daddy.

"Hey Daddy," I reply, kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready?" asks Uncle Ed, looking up from his newspaper with Chocolate perched next to him. I snatch a piece of toast, take a bite, and say, "Let's get a move on, people!"

_**At Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_

"Ok, honey, all you have to do is run straight through these two platforms," says Ed. I give them a weird look.

"It looks pretty damn solid to me!" I say.

"Lydia, don't worry about it, just go for it!" says Daddy, excitement in his voice, but sadness in his eyes. I stare at him for a few seconds, then give him the biggest hug. "Don't forget to write."

"I won't, Dad. Don't worry, I'll be ok."

I break away from his grasp, then look at Uncle Eddy, giving him a big hug, too. "Now, if any guy tries to make a move on you..."

I giggle. "Don't start, Eddy. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." I break away from him also, then look at my watch. "10:55! Oh crap I'm gonna be late!"

"Just run!" they shout.

I look back at them, giving my last wave, then speed through the seemingly solid wall. After a few seconds of darkness, I find myself standing in front of the weirdest looking train I've ever seen. 'The weirdest? I mean the _only_ train I've seen!'

I hear a screech, "Come on, girl! Give me your things and get on the train!" I give the older woman my luggage quickly, also giving her the screeching Chocolate. I shush her, giving her a treat. Chocolate immediately shuts up and starts chewing while the older woman takes my stuff away.

I step through the door, then seeing how many compartments there were, I decide to walk down the halls, seeing if I could find any empty ones. Miraculously, I find an empty compartment, and I settle myself there, plopping my feet on the seats across from me.

I look out the window, thinking of how I plan to change my image this year. 'All my life, in California, I never thought about changing myself. Lately, however, I felt that my attitude was way more negative than it should've been. I've been way more mature than the rest of my friends, but it always seemed like I was depressed everyday. I wasn't seen as a street bum, a smoker or a drinker; but I wasn't exactly the most positive of people. This year, I'm gonna change, start fresh. No one has to know what my life was like before!'

I hear my compartment door open, and when I turn to see who interrupted my thoughts, I freeze again, seeing the same pair of eyes I saw back at Diagon Alley.

A/N: Woo! Good grief. I'm like dead now. Ok, is it still good? Please let me know and REVIEW!


	3. Who the Hell are You?

A/N: No reviews yet...-sobs-... -mutters- stupid website, deleted my stories...it was better before, and now it sucks... -sigh- oh well... Just so you guys know, this has nothing to do with the OotP, so I hope you're all ok with that. Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review????

**Chapter Two: Who Are You?**

I flinch, those grey eyes sending chills up my spine yet again. His lips finally move, his voice just as icy as Mr. Malfoy's.

"Move over, girl. Go find another compartment," he spits.

_"Excuse me?"_ I say, not shocked at all with the nastiness in this young man's voice. "I believe I found this compartment first, you either get in here and mind your own business or go find another one."

"I don't think so, dear," he replies as two huge guys stand behind him, giving you the same nasty look, except with a little bit on confusion and stupidity combined. "You either get out of here or..."He points to the guys behind him and grins maliciously, "...they get to have what they want with you."

Fear passes over my body for the slightest second, but after looking them over in 2 seconds I realize, 'These guys are complete idiots. I don't think they even know the difference between right and left.' I roll my eyes, then choose shorter of the two and thrust my leg up to hit him where it needs not be said. His eyes widen while he groans in pain as the other one turns and runs away.

The nasty kid growls, "Goyle, you wimp! Get out of my sight!" Goyle wobbles away in pain.

I hold back my laughter, but bark at the blonde, "Who the hell are you, anyway? Plus, who do you think you are telling me to leave? I don't really like being bossed around by a-"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he responds quickly, turning around to stare me down again. "In case you have no idea who the Malfoy's are, they are the wealthiest wizard family ever known in all of wizardry history. I could buy all of bloody England if I wanted." He grinned at the thought.  "Oh, and I can also have you tied up and drowned! Also, I have all the smashing, devilish looks any bloke could ever wish for," he smirks, looking like he won some stupid contest.

"You self-centered ass!" I snarl in disgust. "You seriously need a reality check! Not everyone needs money to be happy, plus, who gives a shit if you're filthy rich or not?" I look him up and down, his expensive robes being the proof that he is true to his word.  "You have GOT to be the most self-centered bastard I've ever met. And by the way: you've got to be the ugliest primate ever to walk across the earth's surface!" I spit, utterly disgusted. (A/N: but we ALL know that's sooooooo not true! Don't worry, people, you'll change your mind soon enough!)

If possible, his glare turns even colder, and even though I meant everything I said, I feel the slightest bit of fear. However, I just sit there, crossing my arms and waiting for his response. He suddenly grins the most evil grin I've ever seen.

"So you're a fiery young woman, eh? Well, no matter. I think I shall just sit here in your _lovely _presence," he says sarcastically, eying me carefully as he sits down on the opposite side of me.

I play with the locket I have hanging from my throat. Coldness suddenly washes over me.  "Why don't you just go away?"I sneer. "Why not just go ahead and find your body guards? They seem to love you enough to worship you like a God. Go find them, go get worshiped, but don't bother me because _I_ don't worship a load of shit that has the permanent look on his face like he just got kicked in the balls. That sure is NOT a pretty thing."

I can see that I am REALLY pissing him off, but I really don't give a shit. I look out the window and pretend he's not even there. I hear him stomp out of my compartment, grumbling. Then he slams the door (A/N: I know they're not door, but what could you call them?), leaving me to silence again.

I grasp the locket I have hidden under my shirt. I suddenly feel very odd, considering the fact I had a lot more spunk than I usually would when talking to people. Of course, this has happened to me a few times before, but that was really rare. I take my locket out of my shirt and look at it carefully, remembering the day it was given to me... when the woman I called "mother" handed it down it me.

-flashback-

"Here you go, darling. Take good care of this," says Mother, putting the 8 point star-shaped locket in my 5 year old hand for me to look at.

"What is it, Mommy?" I ask curiously.

"It's a locket, given to me by your grandmother," she replies, putting the necklace carefully around my throat, then snapping it shut. "You're going to wear it for a very long time, love. Once you have a daughter of your own, you will pass it on to her. This has been going on in our family for generations, don't break the chain."

"Break what chain?" I ask, a bit confused. I lift the new necklace with two of my fingers, "This chain?"

She laughs, "No, my dear. You can't possibly break it now"

I reach around, trying to take it off, but no success. I try again, but it seems that it won't come off. I try to just go ahead and take it off by putting it over my head, but I try lifting it and it's too heavy for me. I start panicking because I know I can do that all by myself. "Mommy? Can you help me get this off?"

She laughs again, but a colder laugh escapes. "No, honey. I already told you, you're going to wear this for a VERY long time."

I struggle with the necklace even more, starting to get really scared. "Mommy, stop laughing. I can't get it off!" I cry, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't even bother! It will not come off!" she cackles. "You will wear until the next generation of White's come along!"

-end flashback-

I grimace, remembering that creepy look she had on her face. 'Ha, she was probably born high or something. Such a slut, I can't believe she was the one who actually had me. Sickening, really.' I stare at my locket some more, its already memorized features recognizable, from its beautiful swirly designs to the dark aura coming from it. Ever since I was around 6, I've felt a dark feeling ever since I've touched it with just my fingers. Every time I touched my locket, I would felt slightly evil, then sometimes I would just lose control. I remember your first detention and only detention, which was in 5th grade (A/N: Uh....do they have detention's in elementary school?). Plus, it was for the _stupidest_ reason.

-flashback-

"Ha! You're such a freak!" Kelsey laughs (A/N: Hope you guys aren't offended if your name is Kelsey! Please don't kill me!). "You're too smart for your own good, and that makes you a freak!" Her friends from behind giggle. "You think being smart will make you popular and make the boys like you? You have got to be kidding!"

I feel tears start to form. Even though I am a strong girl, all these words are really stinging me. I grab my locket in frustration.

All of a sudden, I feel something dark come over me. My eyes become glassy, then I look her right in the eye and say calmly, "Oh really now? So being you makes the guys fall for you?"

She smirks, "Yeah, pretty much! Of course, since that's the case, you have no chance whatsoever!" Her friends begin to giggle again.

"Wow, whatsoever. That's kind of a big word for you, isn't it? Well, who cares! That's all guys want, right? Stupid little girls who would fall for them just because they're hot. Once they're done with you, they'll just throw you back in the streets. Yeah, I could see that 5 years from now, you falling for a 25 year old guy, then him dumping you because all you're good for is a nice little fuck," you reply angrily.

Kelsey's friends gasp, but Kelsey grins wickedly. "Ms. Wilson! Lydia said a bad word!"

'Oh shit,' you think to yourself.

-end flashback-

'Maybe that's why I'm going to a magic school. Ah, whatever, it's not like it matters or anything. I'm so sick of my image. I'm Miss Smarty-Pants no longer!' I give myself a silent pat on the back. 'Alright, that's one hell of a way to motivate myself. Now all I have to do is get rid of that stupid school girl image I have.' I stare out the window again, seeing the beautiful landscape of this "foreign country". I begin to drift off, and soon enough, I begin to snooze.

_**Half-an-hour later**_

I hear a knocking on the door, and being the light sleeper I am, I wake up instantly. I yawn, then say, "Come in."

I find a red-haired girl who looks my age peek her head in. She's wearing the black robes Ed took me out to buy, but with a little red and gold patch attached on her right chest. Also, instead of a black tie, she wears a red and gold striped one. 'I hope Ed bought me the right robes. Those had better not be the school colors, because if they are, I swear, I will kill him.'

She asks, "Is it alright if I come in? I just got kicked out of my compartment."

I laugh kindly and say, "Come right in and take a seat! I'm Lydia, Lydia White."

She smiles also, taking a seat right across from me where Malfoy junior originally sat. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny Weasley." I grin. She seems to be a very sweet girl, and I know we are going to be really close... at least I hope so. "So what house are you in?" she asks.

"Uh...house?" I ask. "There are homes at this school?"

She give me a confused look, "Wait, you're a first year?"

"Er...no. I don't think so. My uncle told me I'm in the fourth year or something," I reply, just as confused as she is.

She gives me another weird look, but then her face brightens. "Oh! You must be the exchange student! I see now! No wonder your accent make you sound like you're from the Americas or something."

"Ah... yeah. I'm from California," I reply, glad that she came to an understanding, although I am still slightly confused about the house thing, but I plan to ask her later.

"Oh, really? Where's that?" she asks.

"Omigod, you don't know where California is?!" I say, totally shocked. "Los Angeles? San Francisco? West coast?"

"Oh yes! Alright, I see now," she giggles, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I can be like that sometimes, blanking out."

"It's ok," I laugh. "So, not to change the subject or anything, but what are all these houses about?"

"Ah, ok then. You see," she beings to explain, "There are four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All the students are sorted by this Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat decides for you which house you belong in. I'm in Gryffindor, but you never know where you'll end up."

"I see," I say. "That's cool! Is there any like better house or something?"

"Not really, they all have their ups and downs. You're organized pretty much based on your personality and things like that. Of course, there's one house I can think of that pretty much has no ups, that's for sure," Ginny says, hate clearly seen in her eyes.

"And which house is this?" you ask.

"_Slytherin_," she spits, the digust obvious in her brown eyes. "It's horrible. The kids there are rude and pretty much have no feelings whatsoever."

"Ugh, that must be terrible. So they're like the bullies of the school?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Peachy, and they're all in one house. Oh joy."

"I know, really."

We both begin to talk about other things. Ginny tells me about this new country while I talk about the good old U.S. After about thirty minutes of talking, she says to me, "You better get into uniform. It's stupid, but it's a rule."

"Right." I get my backpack, then grab my uniform out. Ginny leaves the compartment while I begin to change. I slip off my shirt, then put on the dress shirt, buttoning it up. Taking off my jeans, I then slip on the skirt. I feel incredibly weird, considering skirts aren't really my thing. Finishing off with the black tie, the sweater and the robe, I stuff the rest of my clothes back into my backpack as I call for Ginny to come back in.

_**Leaving the train...**_

I say good-bye to Ginny since I remember that Daddy told me I had to follow this half giant named Hagrid. When I see this 10 foot tall guy, I assume it's him, so I go over to him and attempt to tap him on the shoulder (A/N: I have no idea how tall he is, so if you know, please tell me! Sorry, I know, I keep interrupting you, please continue!). Instead, I tap his side. He turns around, sees me, then with a smile he says to the younger ones, "Alrigh', ever'one, please choose a boa', four per boa', then just sit in ther', The boats'll take ya where ya'll need ter go!" Then he turns to me, saying, "So ya mus' be the American girl." He give me a warm smile as I smile back. "Come with me."

_**At Hogwarts**_

Hagrid leads me up the many staircases of this beautiful castle, finishing up his tour. I know that this place must've held much history and probably many mysteries, too. Hogwarts totally captivates me, from the talking paintings to the moving staircases. Hagrid says, "Best git in ther', the feast is 'bout ter start without ya!" He leads me to the biggest doors I've ever seen, then opens them.

I see that people have acknowledged my presence, but I pretend not to care, although I am slightly weirded out. I see a kid under this huge, old looking witchlike hat. I jump when I hear the hat shout, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I hear applause coming from one of the tables, then the kid jumps off, joining the table, grinning. I hear the name, "Smith, Nathan" being called from an older looking woman with spectacles. I see the next kid from a line of about 5 other kids go up to the hat, then see him pick up the hat, sit on the chair, then put it on. After shouts of, "GRYFFINDOR!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "SLYTHERIN!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "RAVENCLAW!" "SLYTHERIN!", all the kids are seated. I, still standing there awkwardly, just wait for something to happen. An old man stands up, obviously the head of the school or something, then speaks.

"Students, welcome to yet another year of Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, we have just one more student to sort." He looks at me and beams. "Please welcome our exchange student from California, Lydia White!"

I hear quite a bit of applause. I guessed that people have been waiting to meet me, but I don't really care at the moment. I take this moment to walk quickly to the chair where the talking hat sat. I pick up the old hat, sit down, then place it on my head. It covers my eyes, but I'm shaking too much to really care.

"So," the hat says, "Exchange student? Well, you sure have the brains, and are very motivated. But alas, you hold something no one else does... Wherever shall I put you..."

I just sit there, stiff as a board. I am scared shitless and don't know what to expect. Finally, after a few more seconds, I and the rest of the school hear the hat's decision...

A/N: Cliffy! Sorta! Yeah.....so what do you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it! Hopefully you all think it's better, and don't mind the changes. Sorry, I know there's no romance yet, but please be patient with me! It's gonna come soon enough! Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys rock! So yeah, PLEASE review!!


	4. Oh Shit, You Again?

**A/N**: Hey all! Ok, so I was a little evil last update, teeheehee! Forgive me. Anyway, hope you guys won't mind the house you'll be in! I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long! Enjoy, peeps! Don't forget, rated PG13, so I warn you now. There IS cussing.

**Chapter Three: Oh Shit, You Again?**

"SLYTHERIN!"

'Oh fuck!' I think to myself as I remove the hat and walk down to the applauding table, 'This is the one Ginny said is like the bully house! Shit, fuck, merde,...' and the list went on. I hear the head guy of the school say a few more words, but I don't pay attention. I walk over to stand behind the only empty seat on the bench, which is between a fat kid and a familiar blonde, who turns to glare at me.

"Oh shit, you again?" I say, not very happy about the spot I was left with.

"Sit down, girl, unless you'd rather eat standing," Malfoy growls back, turning back around to speak to his... 'Those are his friends? Have they _ever_ heard of the Atkins diet? And those other girls could probably try out for Playboy, shit!'

I make a face, imitating him, but plop down next to him. All of a sudden, food appears on the once-empty platters. My eyes glimmer with surprise and amusement as I begin choosing the different foods set out for us. I gather a few veggies, a bunch of grapes, some macaroni salad and a couple pieces of beef (A/N: Sorry if you guys don't like any of those things or are vegetarians!). As I begin to cut the beef, I hear a voice say, "So you're the new girl, aren't you?"

I look up and see a group of girls, sitting across from me, speaking to me. "Yeah, that's me."

The girl who spoke suddenly smiles. Not a cocky smile, but a welcoming one. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alyssa." Then she points to her right, "This is Juliet," and to her left, "and Rachelle." They both look up from their food and give me an equally welcoming smile.

"Hello!" they say in unison.

I feel a grin crawl up my face, then reply, "Nice to meet you guys."

Alyssa says, "We're fifth years, and we're guessing you are too?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm fifteen, so..."

"So you are a fifth year!" Rachelle exclaims. "We had an empty bed in our room for quite a while."

"You're in our room then, Lydia!" says Juliet. "This is going to be absolutely fantastic!"

I laugh, then say, "Thanks, guys. You know, I hate being called by my real name. It really bugs me, even thought I don't really tell anyone, but you guys can call me Alira."

"Alira, eh?" Juliet asks, eating a spoonful of rice. "What an interesting name."

I laugh. "Thanks, that's what my dad used to call me when I was a toddler."

"Really?" says Rachelle, a dreamy look on her face, "That's so sweet, I wish I were that close to my father."

A sad smile crosses my face, "Yeah... I guess..."

"So what's it like in California?!" exclaims the excited and enthusiastic Rachelle.

"Probably more like a hellhole than this place," mumbles the cold voice of Malfoy from your left, chewing on some potato salad.

I roll my eyes. "And you would know that how?"

"By the looks of the girls that come from the place," he snarls, looking at me up an down, "I don't understand how the guys can stand it with all these ugly..._things_ running around in bikinis. It just sickens me."

I gasp, then glare are him. "Why you..."

"Shove it, Malfoy, unless you want your arse kicked," spits Juliet.

He rolls his eyes, then smirks and acknowledges my new trio of friends with a sarcastic grin. "See you, ladies." Then he gets up, turns to me and says, "You'd best go back to that country of yours, White-girl. No one wants a foreigner here, especially an American one." He turns, then leaves the place, leaving the doors swinging behind him.

I don't think I've ever been this mad in my life. I feel myself getting really _really_ pissed. How dare he say those kind of things to me?! He doesn't even know me and he just starts throwing insults at me! He is definitely gonna get it someday. Back at home, I was known as the "payback-princess" because once someone starts with me, they are certainly not going to be very happy with the result.

Alyssa shakes her head, takes a sip from her pumpkin juice, then says, "Malfoy. That's how he always is when he thinks people that are not worthy of being in Slytherin are in his house. The thing is, he was never that rude with us when we were here. I mean, we are the "friendly" group of the whole house, pretty much."

Juliet nods, taking a bite from her chicken. "Yeah, don't listen to him. He's also really rude to the ones who come here a little later because he thinks he's better than them."

I look back at my plate, my appetite completely gone. I sigh then look back up to my new group of friends. Rachelle is about to say something when I hear my name being called.

"Lydia White." I turn around, then find a really creepy looking man stand behind me with a boy around my age standing next to him.

"Yes, sir?" I ask politely.

"Have you finished eating?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come with me."

I wave good-bye to my three new friends, who wave back to me, then I begin to follow the two males out of the Great Hall. I follow them until we reach a dungeon filled with desks, chairs, and all these containers, beakers etc.

"I am Professor Snape. I do remember saying that I agreed to teach you, however, I haven't the time," he says to me. "So, I am leaving you with Blaise Zambini. He is one of our best students, so he will be in your charge."

I nod, then look at the boy standing next to me, who didn't seem very bad looking. He's tall for his age, his black hair nice and neat. He has piercing ice-blue eyes and also extremely pale skin. He then turns his icy eyes to me, but they soften as he looks at me.

"That is all," Snape says, both of us turning back to him. "You're both excused. However, Zambini, do show the girl around."

He mumbles, "Yes, professor," then begins making his way to the door. I follow him, looking back at Snape one last time. Zambini holds the door open for me, then I walk through, thanking him. We both begin walking down the corridors.

"So, Lyd-"

"Please don't call me that," I interrupt, "Just call me Alira." I look up at him, smiling slightly.

"Alright Alira," Blaise says, barely smiling back, "Do you know _any_ magic at all?" I shake my head, then I hear him sigh. "Ok then, we're going to have quite a few things to go over then. Meet me at the library tomorrow at noon, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's totally fine," I say. He starts walking away, and when I realize where I'm standing... "Wait!"

He turns around. "Yes?"

"Uh...Where do I go now?" I ask, blushing.

He laughs. "Follow me."

**In "my" room**

Blaise has taken me to my room where Alyssa, Juliet, and Rachelle are on their green-sheeted beds, waiting for me. I find my luggage sitting in front of my bed with a green and silver stripped tie and a robe with a Slytherin patch sewn on. I look at my new friends one by one, all who have already changed. They are all really pretty in their own ways, I'll give them that.

Alyssa sits on the side of her bed looking through a magazine, her long, slightly-tanned legs crossed. Her eyes have the Asian shape, sparkling a deep chocolate brown. Her damp, wavy black hair is up in a high ponytail, a few chin-length strands framing her face.

She's dressed in black pajama shorts with hot pink flamingos patterned on them. Her hot pink tank showed a pure black flamingo, every few seconds winking an evil red eye. She looks my way, grinning with her perfect white teeth slightly showing.

Juliet is found lying stomach first on her bed, reading some sort of novel. Her perfectly straight, strawberry-blonde (and dry) hair has bright green tips, giving me the feeling she changes her hair color quite often. Her bangs also have bright green tips, giving her ear-length hair a look on its own. Her pinkish skin has a few freckles sprinkled all over the place, not too much, just perfect.

She wears an oversized, faded orange shirt that goes down to her knees saying in big yellow letters: "I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter." Her jade green eyes shine brightly when she finds me standing at the doorway.

Rachelle sits Indian-style in front of her silver pillows, inspecting her nails and looking in the mirror, obviously looking for any flaw in her face. She had none, of course, her lovely creamy-brown skin glowing. Her honey-golden eyes match her hair color perfectly, her also straight hair still slightly wet. A lavender set is her attire for the night. Long, silky pajama bottoms cover her legs with patterns of pink blossoms printed on. Her pink top has purple blossoms also printed all over. She looks up from her nails and mirror, and I find her laughing...

...And then you were attacked by numerous questions.

"So, Miss Alira, do tell what happened with Mr. Zambini," slurs Rachelle playfully.

I laugh. "What the hell is the matter with you guys? It's only the first day and you guys are _already_ getting on me about guys!"

"Well...," Alyssa rolls her eyes and grins, "It's our job, what do you expect?"

"So you welcome people by teasing them about the opposite sex? Oh that's just peachy," I scoff.

"So it finally got through to the girl's head!" exclaims Juliet as the other two giggle.

I roll my eyes at them, then they all start getting into a conversation about all the hot guys of the school.

"You know, Ron Weasely isn't that bad looking," says Alyssa, placing her magazine on the cabinet by her bed, "Too bad he's a Weasely and a Gryffindor."

"Too true," replies Juliet, still reading.

"How about Lee Jordan? I mean I know he already graduated, but he's _so cute_!" squeals Rachelle.

"You would think so," snickers Alyssa, "You went out with the poor boy about 3 times and broke his heart just as many times. I'm not surprised he dumped you completely and turned you down after you asked him out the fourth time."

Rachelle pouts. "Hey, Dean Thomas was too irresistible! So was that Ravenclaw boy... I don't really remember his name though..."

"Of course not, you're such a player, you've probably kissed more guys in a year than I read books!" said Juliet, getting up from her novel, throwing it under her bed, then grabbing a pillow, hugging it.

Rachelle grins sheepishly. "Yeah, I've already snogged probably half the male population of the school by now... I know I already took all the guys of Slytherin except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle." She shudders. "Who would want to kiss them?"

"Hey, who cares if Malfoy is an arse? He has one hell of a fine one!" Alyssa shouts, gleefully.

"Have you found anyone that catches your fancy, Alira?" asks Juliet, rolling her eyes at Alyssa's comment.

"Uh... catches my fancy? You mean a guy that I think is totally hot or something?" I ask.

"Yes," the trio choruses.

"Well, not really, I mean I haven't been able to look at the male population of this school just yet," I reply, "All the guys at my old school were total bores... seriously..."

"But I'm sure their accents were bloody sexy, weren't they...," drools Rachelle.

I snort. "Sexy?! That's just plain wrong. The guys in back in Cali do not have sexy accents!"

"Oh yes they do, all American boys do," smirks Alyssa, "especially the ones in the south, I believe..."

'Oh god, here we go,' I think.

"What's the matter with you, Alira?" Rachelle asks, laughing, "You think all American guys are dull? The boys _here_ are the ones who are dull!"

"And you're the one who's been smooching with them, eh?" I say back.

Juliet giggles. "She has you on that one, Rache."

"Shut up!" Rachelle squeals, throwing a pillow in her face.

Juliet gasps, then takes one of hers and throws it at Rachelle. She ducks, and the pillow hits Alyssa . I grin, knowing this is gonna be one hell of a fight!

**2 hours later**

I lay in my new bed, starring out the window next to my bed. The girls are all asleep, but I can't help but stay up. I never would've dreamt of being in a place like this. I thought about what Ginny said in the train, and thought, 'They're not all bad. I hope I can help her see that." I start playing with my locket, starring at the grounds of Hogwarts. I start feeling your eyes droop when I see a figure standing outside. I can't make out who it is, but all I see before I fall into dreamland is a head of platinum blonde.

**A/N**: So what do you guys think? Again, I apologize for making you all wait so long!!! Thank you to ALL the reviewers, you guys are so great! -hugs all around- So, go ahead and make me a happy camper, review review review!!!!!


End file.
